


I'm just the way that the doctor made me.

by danny_boy



Series: Tears Don't Fall [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Experimental, Multi, Sad, Spideypool - Freeform, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug, exploring wade's tragic backstory, tony is a dickbag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 19:28:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14754875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danny_boy/pseuds/danny_boy
Summary: Under the supervision of Bruce Banner and Tony Stark, Wade Wilson recounts his tragic backstory to Peter.





	I'm just the way that the doctor made me.

In the brightly lit lab in the Avenger's compound, Wade Wilson allows himself to be strapped down to a chair. Bruce Banner moves about the room like the ball in a pinball machine, while Tony Stark presses numerous buttons on a floating screen.

Next to his chair sits a very worried looking Peter Parker. "Are you sure you want to do this, Wade? I'm sure there's another way..."

Tony shakes his head. "When a group of villains this big gets together, there's only one way to solve it."

"We have to know what he knows about these guys... The problem is that Wade doesn't know everything that he knows. We have to access his hippocampus and retrieve the memories that he's stored away. Wade quite literally is the key to solving our puzzle."

Peter chewed his lip. Wade could tell that Peter wasn't really fond of this idea, and as Bruce attached the sensors to his head, even Wade was beginning to stop being fond of this idea as well.

But he knew it needed to be done. Wade would gladly be an experiment again if it meant stopping the bag guys and saving the girl. Well, Peter. Saving Peter.

Peter was the one in danger here, really. The bad guys were after him, and Wade wasn't about to let some assholes put hands on his baby boy. Not fucking ever.


End file.
